Twisted Fate
by lost.muses
Summary: What would happen if Serenity and her guards were sent to Earth and ended up in England instead of Japan? And instead of becoming Sailor Scouts, they ended up attending Hogwarts? SMHP
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! All Sailor Moon characters belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. I am making no money off of this, nor do I actually have any money as I fall under the 'poor college student' group of the US.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

1960 - England 

Agetha rocked the crying baby in her arms. It was late, but of course babies never truly knew what time it really was. William stood in the door, watching as his son started to calm down. "He has quite the lungs on him, doesn't he."

Agetha gave a warm smile as she laid the boy gently in his crib. "That he does. My precious James."

- - -

A cloaked figure moved silently down the street, a basket in hand. She had started out with two baskets, but one had been delivered already. She moved up the walk and placed the basket down gently. A strand of the cloaked figures forest green hair fell into the basket as she bent over it. Before she could remove her hair a small hand grasped it tight. She gave a sad smile, her garnet eyes meeting cheerful crystal blue ones. The cloaked woman freed her hair from the babe and traced a finger down the girl's cheek. "Be well my Princess." She than rang the doorbell and disappeared in a flash of green.

William opened the door a moment later and looked around. He was about to close the door when a clapping sound drew his attention to the basket. "Agetha?"

Agetha moved past him to peer into the basket and emerged with a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. "Oh William, she's beautiful. How could someone just abandon her?"

"I don't know, love." He searched the basket and found a note.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Potter,_

_Due to the current situation here, my darling daughter Serenity is not safe. I wish I could say that I could protect her, but I can not. I bid that you raise her as your own and give her the happy life that I can not. She is magically inclined, as I know you both are and as such I feel she would fit right in. _

_Lady Serenity_

Agetha smiled brightly at her husband as he finished reading the letter. "We can't disregard the letter or this precious girl, William."

William gave a small nod as he pulled his wife into the house. "You are too right. It looks very much like James has gotten a baby sister."

As William Potter closed the door behind him, so did four other families. Five families that night acquired a new member of their family, each a girl and each mysteriously appearing in a basket on their front porch.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! All Sailor Moon characters belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. I am making no money off of this, nor do I actually have any money as I fall under the 'poor college student' group of the US.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

1971 – King's Cross

"Hurry up James! We're going to miss the train!"

James glared at his sister as her long blond hair trailed in her wake. He was sure that her eyes were sparkling with cheer, though he couldn't actually see them. "We have twenty minutes to get to the platform; I doubt we'll miss it." Though, all the same he pushed his cart a little faster to try and catch up with her.

Agetha and William looked at each other with a smile before hurrying to catch up with their children.

Serenity disappeared through the barrier first with a triumphant giggle, James close behind her. Both were stopped by Agetha before they could disappear onto the train, though. "Both of you be good while you are at school. Mind your Professors and the rules. Alright?"

"Yes mum," they both answered together. The children gave both their parents hugs. "We'll be good."

William made a shooing motion at them. "Good. Now go find seats. And don't forget to have fun!"

"Thanks dad!" They answered together before rushing to get on the train.

Serenity beat James up the stairs and so took the lead in the search for a compartment. As she passed a group of three girls she felt a small pain in her chest, causing her to stop and watch them a moment.

James was also watching the girls, and didn't see that Serenity had stopped. Needless to say, he ran right into his sister. "Come on Serena, we need to keep moving."

She gave a small shake of her head and hurried down the aisle. "Sorry." She peaked into a couple compartments, only to find them full. On her way out of one she ran into a boy, knocking them both over.

The boy gave a scowl, though the words he had for being knocked over died in his throat when he looked up and into the concerned blue eyes of the girl.

Serenity stood slowly and held out her hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

The boy took the help she offered in getting up. "I wasn't really watching where I was going anyway."

She gave a smile and opened her nothing to say something, but James came up behind her and pulled her along. "I found a compartment. Come on!"

Serenity glanced back, but the boy had disappeared. The train started moving before they reached the compartment, but James was right there were only three people sitting in there. Two girls, Lily and Mina Evans, on one side of the compartment and a boy, Remus Lupin, on the other side. Serenity sat next to the two girls, and they immediately got into a conversation. James sat next to Remus and the two boys gave the girls a slightly odd look before getting into a conversation themselves.

Sometime down the track a third boy, Sirius Black as he introduced himself, joined the group. Between making new friends and good conversation the six new friends barely noticed the time passing as they made their way down the track to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! All Sailor Moon characters belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. I am making no money off of this, nor do I actually have any money as I fall under the 'poor college student' group of the US.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

1971 – Hogwarts

Serenity moved with her new friends into the Great Hall. They were talking up until the point that they actually looked where they were. Once they noticed the ceiling each on their own looked around in awe at the room and the ceiling.

A Professor cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as she sat a stool down. The stool had a dirty old hat on it, and the students watched as it moved and sang. Once the song was sung the Professor gave a small introduction to the first years and then started calling students up to be sorted.

Serenity watched the sorting with wide blue eyes as her friends went up one by one. Lily and Mina Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, all into Gryffindor. And then it was James's turn. She watched him put on the hat. After a few minutes it yelled out "Gryffindor!" Her brother moved down to sit with their new friends with a grin, though he caught her eyes as he passed.

"Potter, Serenity."

She gave a deep breath and moves forward. The hat was placed on her head as she sat down. She had a small internal conversation with the hat. Mostly about what she wanted, and whether it involved power. But no, Serenity knew that she had enough power. "GRYFFINDOR!"

She gave a grin as she pulled the hat off and moved to sit with her brother and friends. They watched the rest of the sorting, and listened to the Headmaster before they were able to start in on their own conversation again as they ate.

Sometime between the start of dinner but before there were lead upstairs, Serenity took a long look at everyone at the table. Her eyes particularly lingering on three girls not far from her. A long, black haired girl with eyes so blue they were almost a purple; Rei Lynn. One with brown hair in a pony tail, green eyes and the cutest rose earrings; Lita Popplewell. And finally, a girl with cropped brown hair and blue eyes, Ami Crawford. She didn't know why, but something about them made her watch them, made her curious about them. A small glance at Mina and she knew she wasn't the only one. Sometime in the next year the two girls would find the other three and see just what it was that was drawing them together.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! All Sailor Moon characters belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. I am making no money off of this, nor do I actually have any money as I fall under the 'poor college student' group of the US.

So, after a long wait, chapter three is finally up!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

1972 – Hogwarts

Serenity moved down the stairs from the girls dormitories to the common room with a single minded purpose. To be as late for Potions as possible without actually being late. Potions and History of Magic were her week points in her schedule. She was clumsy enough in Potions that she usually had to make an assignment up at least twice, and as for History of Magic, she could never seem to remember dates.

The sound of a foot tapping made her raise her eyes to the four girls waiting at the exit. Ami was reading, probably something for their up coming class, Mina and Lita were engaged in an avid conversation, and Rei was the girl tapping her foot impatiently. She also had a fire to her violet tinted eyes, brighter than what usually burned there. "Come on Serenity! We're going to be late."

Serenity hired her steps a little and the group made their way to class. "Everyone else headed out?"

Rei gave an irritated flip of her raven colored hair. "Of course they did. They didn't want to me late."

Mina gave a small giggle, "They probably had a prank to set up. They did leave extra early."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she made her way down into the dungeons that served as the Potions classroom. The group broke apart to go to their assigned tables for class, Ami moved to a table with a mousy Gryffindor girl; Rei and Lita paired off; and Mina and Serenity took the table next to James and Sirius. Sirius gave them both a wicked grin and with his eyes directed the girls attention to a table occupied by a pair of Slytherins.

Serenity leaned back in her chair so she could rest her elbows on the boy's table, making it easier to talk to them. "What are you two up to?"

James and Sirius gave her innocent eyes. "Us? Be up to something? How rude to be so accusatory." James just gave a nod to Sirius's words.

Mina leaned over, joining in on the conversation, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "It isn't accusatory if your track record justifies the question."

Sirius gave a wicked grin. "Well lovelies, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you."

Serenity opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to know now, but the Potions Professor took that moment to enter the class. So Mina and Serenity just gave suspicious glances towards the boys as they too their proper seats and got instructions for what they were doing in the class.

Halfway through class, while everyone was deeply engrossed in getting their potions work done, a loud explosion of sticky blue goo erupted. To Mina and Serenity's expectation, it was the poor Slytherins that James and Sirius had directed them to earlier.

The students gave a stunned blink at the Professor, who looked furious at the mess. "You two will spend however long it takes to clean this mess up. Wandlessly. And ten points from Slytherin for being so incompetent."

"But Professor, we didn't even…" One of the two began, though he swallowed his protest at the glare from the Professor. Dropping his head with a sigh, the two gave a heartless, "Yes, Professor," before moving to start cleaning up.

A snicker made the Professor turn and glare at the student making the noise. "Something funny about students merely blowing up the class room, Mr. Black.?"

Sirius had enough sense to bow his head, though his shoulders still shook slightly. His voice, though, was serious. "No Professor. Of course not."

The Professor gave a sharp nod and turned back to the class. "What are you all staring at? Get back to work!"

Everyone gave a surprised blink and hurried to finish their potions. It stayed quiet the rest of the class, Mina and Serenity giving James and Sirius glances every so often.

Class finally ended and the Slytherin students were still scrubbing blue goo as everyone else filed out of the room. Mina and Serenity pounced on James and Sirius as soon as they were away from the dungeons. "You caused those poor students' potion to explode." Serenity hissed quietly at them.

The boys gave the girls innocent looks, though Sirius broke into a grin first. "We don't know what you're talking about."

Mina pushed past the boys, getting a head start to the tower, "You two are so cruel sometimes."

Sirius watched Mina's retreating back, "He's only a Slytherin." She shook her blond head, but kept walking. He then turned to Serenity with a pout. "You agree with her?"

Serenity gave a soft push to his shoulder, noticing that James had disappeared after Mina. "They're still people Sirius. Being in Slytherin doesn't make someone evil."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her as they started walking back to Gryffindor tower. "They were just a random pick. We could have just as easily chosen another Gryffindor. Honest."

Serenity gave him a glare, but his pout won over and she sighed, giving up. "You're going to piss off the wrong person one of these days."

He gave a quick kiss to her cheek. "That's why I have you and everyone else. To get me out of those kinds of situations."

She glanced at the portrait guarding the Gryffindor entrance, her cheeks pink. "Buttercup." The portrait swung open and they both entered. "We won't always be around, and who's to say that we won't be in trouble with you?"

Sirius gave a glance around the common room. Lily, James, Remus, and Peter were in a corner, and by the look on James's face he was getting a lecture from Lily. Sirius steered them towards the group. "You and Lily are too smart to ever get caught up in the trouble we cause."

She gave Sirius a look that said she didn't quite believe that statement. She then glanced around for her friends, who didn't seem to be anywhere in the common room, even as she greeted the group.

"They went up to their room." Remus commented, answering her unasked question.

She turned her blue eyes to look at him and he gave a fidgety motion in his chair. She couldn't understand why but every time she gave him her full attention he seemed to be uncomfortable under her crystal gaze. Not to mention she got a warm feeling spread across her forehead when it happened too. "Thanks." She gave Sirius a bump with her shoulder, "I'm going to head upstairs."

Sirius gave her his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "You aren't going to play with us down here?"

Lily turned her green gaze on Sirius, "We aren't playing down here Sirius." She tilted her glance to Serenity and it softened a touch. "Tell Mina that mom wants her to write home more.?"

Serenity nodded to Lily, though Sirius didn't let her go. "Maybe I could come up with you, instead?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a sympathetic hug. When she pulled away, he regretfully let her go. "You'll be fine. And boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories, anyway."

He gave a nod and watched her go upstairs before turning to eye the red head in front of him. By the looks, he knew he was in for the same lecture that James had just sat through.


End file.
